


Ne l'oublie pas

by LunaQueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) PeterxStephen. Quand la douleur se fait trop forte, on se met à prier pour qu'elle disparaisse. Par tous les moyens. Quitte à vouloir oublier ce qui nous fait souffrir.





	Ne l'oublie pas

Stephen était plongé dans la lecture d'un bouquin qu'il tenait suspendu juste sous son nez. Les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincés, les épaules légèrement voûtées, il était l'archétype même de la concentration. Pourtant, en réalité, il ne saisissait pas un mot de ce qu'il lisait. Non pas qu'il fût trop compliqué pour lui, non, mais encore aurait-il fallu pour le comprendre qu'il le lise vraiment. Ses yeux bleus ne faisaient que survoler les lettres sans chercher à les assembler en mots, qui eux-mêmes formeraient des phrases. Il n'y avait que de l'encre sur un papier un peu jauni par le temps.

Le temps... Le temps qui filait entre ses doigts, mais qui était toujours trop long à son goût.

Il n'entendit pas la porte de sa bibliothèque s'ouvrir et se refermer, ni même les pas feutrés sur le tapis. En revanche, la voix, frêle et hésitante, qui s'éleva soudain dans le silence le fit tressaillir.

—B-bonjour, Docteur Strange.

Le livre heurta le sol dans un bruit mat, mais Stephen ne chercha pas à le ramasser. À la place, il croisa les mains derrière son dos pour dissimuler le tremblement qui les agitait. Il laissa quelques secondes s'étiraient entre eux, incapable d'émettre le plus petit son tant sa gorge était nouée d'appréhension et de larmes qu'il avait trop longtemps retenues. Il se redressa néanmoins et fit face à son visiteur.

—Bonjour, Peter, répondit-il enfin d'un ton faussement assuré et enjoué.

Assuré, il ne l'était pas du tout. Comment pouvait-il l'être quand le moment qu'il avait redouté depuis des jours se réalisait soudain sans même qu'il ne l'eût vu venir ? Enjoué, voilà un adjectif qu'il ne connaissait plus et qu'il n'était plus certain de rencontrer dans sa vie. Le visage du jeune Parker était pâle, figé dans une expression que Stephen aurait reconnu entre mille ; cet instant où le barrage que l'on a soigneusement construit de ses mains s'apprête à s'effondrer au moindre mouvement sans que l'on ne puisse rien faire sinon le regarder noyer tout ce qu'il restait encore de soi. Ses yeux d'enfant étaient baignés de pleurs qu'il retenait avec toute sa hargne. Le docteur sentit ses résistances faiblir devant ce regard et il dût se concentrer sur sa propre respiration pour ne pas céder.

—Je t'en prie, assieds-toi, l'invita-t-il en désignant un fauteuil de sa main.

Peter considéra la pièce d'un mouvement ample de tête, mais resta campé sur ses pieds. Stephen en fit autant ; il n'avait aucune envie de brusquer le jeune homme. Ils iraient à son rythme, comme il le souhaitait, et tout se passerait bien, se répétait Strange intérieurement.

—J'aimerais vous demander... vous demander un service, Docteur Strange, bégaya Spider-Man en évitant soigneusement le regard de son interlocuteur.

—Je t'écoute.

—Est-ce...

Ces deux mots moururent dans un sanglot et il s'écoula plusieurs minutes avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne son souffle, qu'il avait retenu pour empêcher ses pleurs de le submerger.

—Est-ce qu'il vous est possible de modifier la mémoire ?

Stephen fronça les sourcils.

—Modifier la mémoire ?

—Supprimer, pour être exact, certaines zones de la mémoire.

Le docteur Strange serra les mâchoires en saisissant ce que lui demandait Peter à demi-mot.

—Tu veux effacer Tony de ta mémoire.

Son prénom était une torture à prononcer, mais il se força à le faire ; pour lui et pour Peter, il fallait qu'il entende, de la voix de quelqu'un d'autre que la sienne, ce qu'il envisageait de faire. Qu'il prenne pleinement conscience de sa décision. Stephen ne sut si c'était le prénom ou la sentence en elle-même, mais cela fit mouche sur le jeune homme, qui ne chercha plus à - ou qui n'eut plus la force de - contenir les sanglots qui lui brûlaient la gorge. Les larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur ses joues rondes. Stephen s'approcha en trois larges enjambées et lui ouvrit ses bras, où Peter se réfugia immédiatement, ses cris étouffés dans l'épaule du docteur.

—Il me manque tellement, Docteur Strange.

—À moi aussi, Peter. À moi aussi.

Il se mit alors à le bercer durant un temps infini, frottant son dos et sa nuque de longues caresses régulières et apaisantes. Les doigts accrochés à sa chemise se décrispèrent lentement et les pleurs se turent, le corps retrouva son calme, même s'il pouvait toujours sentir les battements affolés de son cœur contre son ventre.

—Parfois, j'aimerais mieux l'oublier, lâcha le jeune homme d'une voix rauque que Stephen ne lui connaissait pas sans le lâcher, appréciant simplement la chaleur tiède de l'homme contre son visage baigné de larmes. Qu'il disparaisse pour de bon. Parce que, s'il disparaît de ma mémoire, alors la douleur disparaîtrait de mon cœur.

—C'est une manière radicale de voir la situation, répondit le docteur doucement, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit entièrement vraie. Les choses sont rarement aussi simples, Peter.

—Vous n'avez pas envie que tout ça s'arrête, Docteur ? Vous ne vous dites pas que ça aurait été mieux si vous ne l'aviez jamais rencontré ?

Stephen ne mit qu'une seconde à réfléchir.

—Non. Peut-être que ça aurait été mieux, peut-être que ça aurait été plus simple et moins douloureux, mais s'il y a une personne que je ne veux pas effacer de ma mémoire, c'est bien Tony Stark. Regarde-moi, Peter...

Il prit le visage du jeune super-héros entre ses mains et captura son regard.

—Pense à tout ce qu'il t'a appris, à tout ce qu'il t'a apporté. Pense à tous les souvenirs que tu partages avec lui, les bons et les mauvais. Pense à ce morceau de ta vie à jamais lié à la sienne. Maintenant, imagine que tout cela disparaisse, comme ça, en un claquement de doigts. Toute la douleur s'envole, certes, mais le reste aussi. Il n'y a pas de demi-mesure, Peter. Voudrais-tu vraiment que Tony Stark n'ait jamais existé pour toi ?

Les larmes étaient de retour, silencieuses, cette fois, roulant librement à la fois sur les joues de Peter et entre les doigts de Stephen. 

—Non.

—Moi non plus.

Le docteur lui adressa un sourire avant de l'attirer à nouveau contre lui. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'avait pas été suffisamment présent pour lui, qu'il s'était retranché dans sa maison pour panser ses plaies, sans se soucier de celles, béantes, de Peter. C'était une erreur qu'il souhaitait réparer, et il n'était jamais trop tard pour cela. Du bout des lèvres, Stephen déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne du jeune homme et le serra un peu plus étroitement.

—Tu verras, Peter, un jour, la douleur fera moins mal... Je te le promets.

_Je serai là pour y veiller._


End file.
